


Undercover Boss

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boss Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Undercover Bosses AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Castiel owns a multi-billion dollar company and goes undercover in his own company when he meets a couple of the hardest workers and his business’ biggest assets because the men always have a smile and a kind word for their customers. However, the beautiful green-eyed hard working employee has a big chip on his shoulder due to crappy management and even crappier equipment but it doesn’t stop Castiel from falling head over heels for the passionate worker.Dean Winchester has been working at Novak's Auto for the last 15 years and has put up with a lot. His current manager, Alastar Hook, aka; yellow eyes, has not given his workers a raise in over 20 years putting him and his co-workers in bad positions to either quit or to keep helping out their customers with quality service. Even their equipment is outdated. Then one day a blue-eyed, blue collared man comes in to work as a sub-manager and Dean’s whole world is shaken to the core and will change forever.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we go. Fingers crossed I don't drop the ball on this.

Over a year ago Chuck Novak, the single father of four boys and Owner of Novak Automotive, had gathered all the Novak children together and told them that he was moving to another country. He was done running the empire that he had built from the ground up.

Novak Automotive is well known across the United States as a family oriented, great quality service and place to work. None of the Novak brothers were interested in taking over the business.

Michael was a big name lawyer and running his own empire, Luke was a hot shot doctor making medical advancements in the medical field. Gabriel was never interested in Automotives but knew his way around a kitchen and was somewhat of a scientist with pastries and desserts, running a couple different bakery shops around the area. Castiel was the youngest but the only one even interested in business but never in automotive. He hardly knew his way around a bicycle much less a vehicle. 

As the family meeting progressed he felt the quick glances and sideway stares his brothers threw in his direction.  Chuck finished speaking and sighed, sitting back in his seat with his hands folded in front of him.

The silence was thick with worry and concern. Castiel looked around to try and gauge what his brothers were thinking and was met with pleading eyes from each one.  

“Well,” Chuck resigned, “I guess I could always sell-”

“I-I can—could—I mean” He stuttered and tripped over himself trying to speak. “I will do it.” Looking for reassurance he glanced around at his brothers and they all looked pleased with his decision even if he was unsure about it.

 Chuck was the happiest. The small man practically jumped out of his seat and hugged his youngest son. His brothers followed suit and all congratulated him telling him that he would do great and that they would be there to help and support him any way they could.

Castiel had to admit that his family was very supportive of one another. Chuck had always been a bit distance but they all had faith their father would show up when he needed to.

“I’m so proud of you son. You will do great. Marv is my second in command, pretty much since the beginning,  so he can help fill you in on any information you need.” Chuck clapped his hands together and rocked back on his heels. “With that said, I will have Michael draw up the papers, you can sign and I will be off to travel the world within the month.”

True to his word, a week later Castiel was signing papers and his new secretary, Missouri, was sending a memo out to everyone stating the change management. Castiel was now the owner of Novak’s Automotive and he was scared to death.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Castiel quickly learned that while he was pretty talented in the business aspect of his new position he had no idea of what the company was truly like.

The first year was rough. There was gossip going around, that he happed to catch wind of, and none of it was good. The workers seemed to think that with the youngest son taking over, their jobs were in danger. Some seemed to think that he would want to come in and ‘clean house’. This rumor was spreading like fire but Castiel had no idea how to stop it or gain control of the situation.

Marv proved to be a bigger pain in his ass. He seemed to know Castiel’s weakness. Marv had known this business since it had first opened. He knew so much but was very unwilling to help Castiel get to know it as well. There was a huge chip on his shoulder and Castiel caught him whispering to himself about how Chuck had just abandoned them to their own free will.

Missouri reassured him that he was doing a fine job.

At a loss for what to do after a year of failed attempts to learn this company, he consulted his brothers.

After a long group call, Michael had suggested he contact Undercover Bosses. It was a t.v show that showcased the big bosses of major business going undercover to feel out their company better.

Luke and Gabriel thought it was brilliant and it just so happened that Michael knew, personally, one of the producers of the show so he was going to make contact and see where that lead them.

It wasn’t two months later, the producer had contacted Castiel and was very interested in doing an episode with him.

“Gabe, I don’t like to be spot lighted and Rachelle walked me through how they film each episode. Did you know that I would have to keep a rolling documentary on my whole experience? I am just not sure I am up to it.”

Gabe pushed a freshly made slice of lemon bar across the counter to his little brother. Cas picked up the fork and pushed around a bite size piece the utensil. “Look, this is your best chance at getting in there and seeing what’s going on without freaking people out.” Gabe took a bite of his own slice of lemon bar. “You know, Michael told me about some problems he noticed in a few of the financial documents provided by a few locations.”

Castiel had just taken a bite of his dessert. He looked up at Gabriel and frowned. “Wha?” He attempted to speak but a puff of powdered sugar came out. “Sorry.” He muttered trying to cover his mouth.

“It’s fine.” His brother chuckled but continued explaining. “He said it looked like some fishy and maybe some shady business going on in a location or two. Everywhere else seemed fine but there are two locations in the west that are fairly close together that seemed to have some holes in their files they provided.”

Castiel was unaware of this. He had sent some documents to Michael to look over in his spare time because there was just so much to look through. Castiel had buried himself in paperwork and Michael told him to send him some and in his spare time he would look through and give him the cliff notes of what he found or if anything seemed interesting. So far Castiel had heard nothing but, with news of an episode on Undercover Bosses, he hadn’t really bothered asking either.

“Hey bro, don’t worry. I’m sure Mikey was gonna tell you next time he rang ya. You’ve been pretty busy with this show coming up. Which brings me to the next topic, why don’t you start at these troublesome spots and really see what’s really going down there.”

Nodding in agreeance, Castiel finished the lemon bar, barely tasting it because he was deep in thought.

It would be a great idea to look into these trouble spots. He would not only get to know his business from the ground level but, he would also be able to scope out problem areas. “Where are these trouble spots?”  Finally breaking his silence.

Gabe had already started cleaning but quickly turned, “Uh, I think Michael said in Kansas.”

Castiel knew there were three locations in Kansas. One was the first location. “Do you know if it’s the Lawrence location?” Gabe nodded. “I bet the other is Kansas City. That is sight one and two.”

Gabe whistled. “Wow! So the old originals. Makes sense they would have the problems. Probably been around since the dawn of times. Dad bought out a company there and from that, he formed the empire.”

It was true. They were the first and they were what spawned their father in going nationwide.

“I think I will talk to the producer again and tell him that those two locations are primary. I will have to think of a third. They asked me to pick three out.”

“Vegas!” Gabe cheered tossing a towel in the air. Castiel rolled his eyes.

“Thanks for the lemon bar and the information. It was all very helpful.” Gabe shrugged off the compliment. He had never been a very sentimental person, more of the jokester of the family.

With a small smile and wave Castiel left, contemplating and planning his next move and adventure in his head. 


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mistakes are all mine. And I honestly know nothing about cars or the t.v industry. I am just utilizing google right now.

“Cassy hold still!” He really is trying to but the wig is so itchy.

“Gabriel, I would hold still if it didn’t feel like you put itching powder on my skull,” Gabe smirks and it makes Castiel distrust his brother even more.

“I didn’t put itching powder in the wig but, if you don’t stop squirming you will have a beard growing out of your forehead.” His brother snaps and pushes him back against the chair.

“I didn’t ask for a fake beard.” He pouts and crosses his arms over his chest.

Gabe stops what he is doing and stares at him with a frown. Then he snaps. “No you didn't but the show wants it on you so that you can get used to how it feels.” Gabriel has taken on a tone of sternness instead of his usual playfulness. “You are the one that signed up for this damn show. You are the one that wants to get to know the business that YOU decided to take over after Dad gave it up and left town. Remember this was your idea.”

He sighs and looks up at his brother, who is now fuming and shooting daggers at him through his eyes. “Ok, Gabe. I’m sorry.” He really hates when his brother is mad at him. “You are right. I was the one that wanted to do this stupid thing. I just want to know why we are losing money and quality service in certain places and I can’t really figure it out. I also wanna know the in’s and out of the business that I am taking over. It’s a lot!”

Castiel watches his brother soften and go back to his natural playfulness. “I know little bro. You were the only one willing to take on a project like this, hell to take on the business which is pretty admirable but you have to fucking hold still. Some of the managers at different locations knew Dad and us as young men. You’ve not changed much, Cassy." Gabe pinches his face. "They will recognize you.” He rolls his eyes but sits still. “You know, it might be easier if you just grew a beard.”

“I thought the same thing but it’s too late now and I would rather you do this for me than the make-up artist they have.” Castiel scratches at the fake whiskers and Gabe slaps at his hand.

The make-up artist’s name is Meg and she hit on Castiel all the time. She even called him Clarence and Castiel didn’t understand that reference at all.

“She seemed nice.” Gabe teases knowing full well how Meg had acted around Castiel. He just rolls his eyes at his brother’s remarks.

At that moment Rachelle, the producer of this episode, popped her head around the corner into Castiel’s office. “Ready to go there Cas?” He smiled at her and she gave him thumbs up. “I like the facial hair. Very rugged.” Castiel can see Gabriel stifling a laugh. “No one will recognize you!” she exclaims happily.

Castiel just rolls his eyes. He was ready to get this over with. “Ok, so what are we shooting right now?”

Rachelle went into full detail what they would be accomplishing today. Basically, they would follow Castiel to the airport and fly with him to Kansas. Washington DC to Lawrence, Kansas wasn’t a very long flight but they wanted to get him set up in a hotel. Tomorrow would be his first day on location.

The shows organizers and producers along with Castiel pulled strings, sending a written letter to the manager in charge, at the location, about a potential worker who will be coming to learn the ropes and basics. A small film crew will be following him around to document his experience for leadership quality reassurance. The letter stated that no one should act any differently than they would for any other new employee of the company. He would only be there for a week’s time before moving on. He would also be shadowing for the open sub-manager position that had been open for a couple month now at the Lawerance location.

Everyone seemed pleased with how everything was lining up so far. However, if Castiel was honest with himself, he was a bit nervous about everything.

                             =                                                =                                            =

 

The flight was smooth. The crew had asked him to narrate a little how he was feeling about everything. Castiel tried his hardest but it felt odd describing to the camera that he was nervous and anxious to work his first day in an auto shop. He explained that he didn’t know anything about cars so he really felt like he was going to be more of a bother and hindrance to the guys working there then a help but that he hoped he could gain some perspective.

After the crew left him to sleep for the night he set up a little handheld camera the crew provided him with. His beard was starting to fall out and he knew the Meg would be there bright and early to help fix him up. She said he could wash it off, they had just wanted Castiel to get used to the feeling of it on his face so that he wasn’t picking at it while filming tomorrow.

He decided to do just that. He washed his face and then sat down in front of the camera and hit the record button. He could see himself in the little screen to the left of the camera. He cleared his throat began to vent his mind.

“I'm nervous.” He began. “I have never done anything like this in my life. I have always been quiet and observant but to have to be in the mists of the business that I am taking over is very nerve racking." He sighed and fiddled with his hands. "I am just ready for this week to start and then be over with.” He blinked a few times staring at the camera trying to think of what to say. “I just hope I can learn and that no one hates me by the time this is over with.” With that, he turned the camera off.

                                                                                                                =                                              =                                              =

 

“Damn it, Sammy! I am going to be late and Alastair will have my ass. Hurry the hell up or you will be walking to work.” Dean yelled up the steps at his brother. “If I had known you take for freaking ever on your hair every morning I would have never agreed to let you live with me after college.” He gripped more to himself than anyone else. Sam was definitely not listening to him.

“I heard you the first four times you yelled at me to hurry up.” Sam grabbed a banana off the counter. “You still have almost an hour and we only live ten minutes from your work and mine.”

It was true. Dean’s house was very close to the shop. But, today they had a new employee that he was supposed to teach since Alistair couldn’t be bothered with any of that. He was too busy running his personal errands. “Sammy, I need to be there early. I have to open up and I have to work with the new guy who has his own film crew tagging along.”

“Film crew?”

Dean took a bite of cold pie that was in the fridge. Jo, the front desk worker, had made it for him and Dean figured that every meal deserved pie to go along with it. Even if that mean he ate it for breakfast. It was healthy, right? It had apples in it. “Yup. Got a letter from the head guy and they are just wanting an inside look-see. But, they are using some dude off the street. If you ask me, it’s just because the new boss man knows shit and wants a close up look at who to fire.”

“Dean, are you losing your job?” Concern laced Sam’s voice. “I can legally represent you if you need a lawyer.”

“I know, Sammy. I don’t know if I will get fired or not but I know that I will do my job well regardless.”

“I don’t doubt that. I keep saying they need to make you the boss.”

Dean gave his brother a goofy side smile. “Bitch, get in the car.”

=                         =                                  =                                            =                                                       =                      

 

Early…… He was always early. Dean casually sipped on some crappy coffee he had made for everyone in the service lounge.  When Jo came in she would keep the pot full all day for the customers waiting. But Dean was the first to arrive and the last to go home. He opened and closed the shop up.

Every day.

Every single day for the last 15 years.

He had started working for Novak Auto Shop when he was 15. A beautiful red 1965 Mustang Hardtop original had broken down on the side of the road and while he was walking home from school he saw the short man tinkering under the hood. He had stopped and asked if he could help with anything. The guy had been a little weird but nice enough guy. He had let Dean look under the hood.

He reminisces on the day.

Dean still thinks the guy was just wanting a little break and maybe a little amusement at this young boy looking under the hood of a beautiful car. Dean has to admit that he really just wanted to take a look. He didn’t really think he could help, even though his dad and uncle had raised him around cars. But, as he looked down and around he noticed something so hesitantly he got on the ground and looked under the car. The squirrely guy smirked a little but allowed Dean to look his fill.

Dean stood back up and the little guy asked. “So what do you think about it.”

“Well, mister it’s a beautiful car. I see your weep hole isn’t dry. It looks like it is leaking. It’s a very simple issue to fix but I think she’s out of water. Your water pump needs to be replaced. My uncle works up here at a local auto shop if you would like to run and get him.”

The guy looked surprised. “Yeah- yeah, I know what’s wrong with it.”

“Then, pardon sir, but why did you let a kid look at it?”

“I just wanted to see what you would say or do. So where does your uncle work?” The guy rubbed his beard.

“Novak Auto Shop, Sir. My dad works there too but, he is on a run to Kansas City to their second location.”

“Ah, well. Come by the shop and you can have an after school job. Might just be changing oils and helping your uncle but I would like to put you on the payroll. Just make sure it’s ok with your daddy first.”

Dean can still remember the shock he felt. Turned out, that the squirrely guy had been no other than Mr. Novak himself and Dean now had a job.

Now, standing in front of the shop window he can’t help but miss his Dad a little and dread having to teach a new guy today. A little recognition for all his hard work would make everything seem less frustrating but that would never happen and if he were honest with himself, he was too scared to leave this job.

Dean says a little prayer to whatever out there is listening that he just gets to keep his job. His friends and family were in this town and he didn’t really wanna leave.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking some creative license here.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Castiel stood in front of the mirror frowning at his reflection. “I look stupid.” He whispered out loud.

“You look ruggedly handsome.” Meg winked. “You’re lucky they didn’t make you wear contacts. Those blue eyes are memorable.”

He’d never been overly concerned with his looks but at this moment Castiel wasn’t sure how he felt about the man he was looking at in the mirror. He always tried to look put together and presentable but right now he looked like he climbed out of purgatory.

“They really make people wear contacts? Isn’t the wig and fake beard enough?”

Meg shrugged and slinked over to grab her makeup brush dabbing powder here and there on his face.

“Alrighty, Cas. We are ready to go.” Rachelle popped around the corner. She seems to just pop up randomly with a smile on her face. “Now, Charlie,” she pointed to a shorter, friendly looking, red-headed woman holding a camera, “She will be filming you and following you around.” Rachelle casually points to a spot on Castiel’s forehead showing Meg where to apply more powder. “We are only sending in one person with you. We need to make this look as low key as possible.”

Castiel nodded and when Meg gave him a crooked flirty smile he knew he was ready. “So I just do what I’m told, right?” her nerves were starting to get to him.

“Yep.” The friendly producer chirped. “Just do what you are told, just like an employee would do. Charlie will pull you aside sometimes if she feels it’s appropriate. If not it’s not a big deal. We will review, cut and edit later. The main goal is to learn the business and the people who you are working with. Try to get to know them and their story. The more you can get them to share the more footage and story we will have to work with.” She smiled a wide toothy smile.

Taking a deep breath and committing to memory what he was supposed to do, he set his shoulders and nodded, then followed Jamie and Rachelle out to the car.

“Go get em’ tiger,” Meg called and He’s sure she also growled at him.

 

In the car, Charlie became a chatty Kathy. Her nonstop ramblings actually helped him to calm down. He didn’t catch everything she said but it was soothing to not have to speak too much right now.  As they got closer to the shop Charlie started to simmer down. “Hey, did they tell you what your name would be?”

Castiel racked his brain trying to remember if anyone told him what his undercover name would be but he couldn’t remember. “No, no one ever told me my undercover name.” he started to panic.

“Calm down, Cas. Your name is Jimmy Campbell.” Charlie pulled out a black folder and looked over a few papers confirming his new identity.

Jimmy Campbell. Okay he could do this.

=                                                  =                                                     =                                                        =

 

Jo pulled open the front door and strolled in.

“Morning, Dean.” The blond shamelessly flirted. Dean grunted a simple “hey” as he took another sip of his coffee and continued watching out the window. “Something wrong?”

He shook his head no. “Just waiting for the new guy.”

“New guy?”

“mmhm.” He hummed. “Suppose to train him. He knows someone high up and they want him to have a look around and learn the ropes. Says he will only be here a day or two.” Just as he says that a black SUV pulls into the parking lot and a tall scruffy guy gets out along with a red headed woman. “And here is his.”

=                        =                                 =                            =                                   

 

_Your name is Jimmy. Your name is Jimmy, Your name is Jimmy._

Castiel could see Charlie positioning her camera on her shoulder. “Say a few things before we walk in here.” The small light came on and shined in his face a little. 

Clearing this throat and lightly touching his face to make sure everything at least felt in place, “Well, I’ve not seen this old building since I was around 15 years old. It hasn’t changed much. Maybe a new coat of paint but other than that,” He looked behind him at the shop and noticed a man standing in the window and his nerves took over and his hands started to shake a little.

“Continue please.” Charlie coaxed

“Oh yes, um what was I saying.” Little beads of sweat covered his forehead and the wig felt hotter and itchier than usual.

Charlie huffed and hit a button on the side of the camera. The little light went off and she held the machine by her side as she looked him dead in the eye. “You will be fine! Just tell the camera what your fake name is and then let’s go in and get acquainted.” She tried to shoot him a reassuring smile but Castiel just couldn’t be comforted at the moment.

If he wasn’t going to chill out he could at least gather himself enough to talk a few seconds more.

Seemingly satisfied that Castiel was ready, Charlie turned the camera back on and got into place. “Ok, so I am Jimmy Campbell. I have no idea what I am about to get myself into but I am crossing my fingers and hoping that the day runs smoothly. “ Charlie gave him a thumbs up and feeling a little more confident, he smiled at the camera. “Let’s go in and get into some trouble.

 

=                   =                               =                          =                                    =

 

Dean watched the man fidget in the parking lot under the scrutiny and direction of the small redhead. He watched until he saw them turn and head towards the front door then he made a mad dash over to the counter where Jo was turning on and logging into accounts on the computer.

She frowned at him when he slid behind the desk beside her. “Scared of the hobo man outside?”

“He did look a bit rough didn’t he?”

Before Jo could answer the door opened and the guy walked in. His hair was a brownish color but obviously, it had been died leaving it looking a bit dried out. He wore a tan trench coat and to make the hobo look complete, the scruff across his face did the trick. Dean tracked his eyes as he looked around the shop and then made eye contact. BLUE. That’s all He could think at the moment. The guy's eyes were and intense shade of blue and nervousness and worry were taking up occupancy in those dark blue eyes.

Clearing his voice, after Dean realized he had been just staring like a creep, he extended his hand out to the new guy.

Castiel took it immediately. “Hello, I am Jimmy Campbell. Are you Mr. Hook?”

“Uh, No. Alastair probably won’t show up today. I am Dean Winchester. I just work here as a mechanic.” He let go of Castiel’s hand and wiped it across his pants leg.

“Oh, I am very sorry. I was expecting the manager to meet me.” He looked around the room and Dean watched the man take in his surroundings. “I am training for sub-manager of two of the Novak locations. I just want to get a feel for each business and how it runs.”

Dean nodded his understanding but, secretly he was burning up. Burning with anger and detest for his manager and for this new guy standing in front of him. He had been here 15 goddamn years he should be getting the sub manager’s position here. Not this new homeless looking dude.

It dawned on Dean that the guy was still talking. “…Does he not show up?” _What’s he talking about?_ Dean thought.

Jo answered after noticing Dean off in his own world. “Not usually but he may make a rare appearance today.”

“Who usually opened the store and closes?” Jimmy asked.

“Dean here. He usually comes in and opens and he is always the last to go home.” Jo winked at him and Dean tried to smile back but he was so angry it probably looked pained.

“Ah, well Dean, would you be willing to train me? Show me around some?” Dean had to give it Jim, he seemed to be like a nice enough dude. Time would truly tell how much of that was real.

“Sure thing, Jimbo. Let’s get started.”


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, I think I'm done looking at this.   
> Mistakes are my own.

Nothing could have prepared Castiel for how attractive Dean Winchester would be. Hoping that he didn’t act too strange around the man, he couldn’t help but feel that Dean already detested his existence. He had wanted to meet and talk to Alastair Hook and wondered why the man in charge wasn't here to see over the store but, already pieces of the puzzle were starting to fit together. If the manager was never around, maybe that was why this store was crumbling. Then again, Dean looked like he knew his way around the place.

 “So how long have you been working here, Dean?” He asked as he followed behind Dean.

It might have been Castiel’s imagination but he thought he saw those harsh eyes soften a little and a smile crosses the stern features of Dean’s face. Maybe his sternness was a cover. He secretly hopes it is. 

“Started here as an after school job when I was 15 when I ran into the Chuck Novak, he let me have a look under the hood of his sweet ass mustang and I quickly figured out what was wrong. Although, he knew what was wrong the whole time. He just got a kick out of some fresh-faced kid looking at his car. He never expected that kid to know his way around a car. He also didn’t expect me to tell him that my uncle and dad worked for him.” He smiled and the crinkles around his eyes made Castiel feel funny. This man was beautiful.

“So your dad and uncle worked here?” He tried to be smooth about the question but he’s sure his voice shook a little. Trying to befriend people has never come easily to him.

“Yup, Uncle Bobby worked at Novak two and Dad worked here but sometimes they made the long commute helping each other out as much as they could. Now, I make that same commute. Uncle Bobby needs the extra help sometimes now that dad has passed away.” 

"My sincerest condolences." 

Dean stopped and gave him a small smile.  "Well, it's been awhile. Anyways, here we are."

Castiel looked around the garage immediately noticing all the equipment that looked beat up and rusty. “Everything looks so old.”

Dean frowned and looked around the room and grunted. “Yeah, the big boss doesn’t allow us every much money to update our equipment. Hell, I paid for a brand new set of hand tools out of my own pocket. But, I allow the boys to use them. No one wants a rusty wrench in their hand.”

Castiel gritted his teeth. They had allotted Novak One over half a million every year in the budget for new equipment but the tools in this room look like they haven’t been updated since the shop opened. This concerned him. 

“Shit.” Dean’s swearing pulled Castiel’s attention over to the man bent over an empty box on the floor. “Sorry, Jimmy. I have to go get the new oil filters Jo ordered. Just hang out here for a second. I’ll be right back.”

As Dean took off towards the door he noticed Charlie had been following behind them the whole time. Charlie hasn’t said a word. She had been filming the whole time, silently doing her job, but now Castiel felt guilty for not introducing her to everyone. “Sorry Charlie.”

Charlie hit a button on the side of her camera and looked at him. “What’s up?”

“I didn’t introduce you to anyone.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s my job to record. Don’t worry about me, 'Jimbo'.” Emphasizing the nickname Dean had used with a grin and a wink. “While we have a moment would you like to say anything to the camera? If not we can always play back the footage to you and you can talk us through what you are seeing and what you were feeling at the moment. But fair warning, Mr. Hot stuff might be back any moment.”

There were so many thoughts going through his mind at the moment that Castiel felt the safer bet was to review the footage later on. He told Charlie what he was thinking and she agreed.

It was a good thing too because right at that moment Dean came in carrying a couple boxes. Charlie resumed filming and Cas ran over to help Dean with the boxes. “Thanks, buddy,” Dean said bending over to place the boxes on the ground. Charlie was standing behind Dean and she looked over at Castiel and winked and put a thumb up.

He honestly had no idea what she was winking at him for or giving him a thumbs up. So, he dismissed it for some crazy girl flirting.

“Dean?” He called and Dean looked up at him and Castiel smiled because his face was beautiful. He had freckles covering the bridge of his nose and across his cheeks and his emerald eyes were so bright it was hard not to smile at this man.

“Yeah, Jimmy?” 

“Um, yeah. This is Charlie. I should have introduced her when we came in. She’s just so good at her job that I forgot she was there.” He watched as Dean extended his hand to the Charlie. Still filming, she reached her free hand out and shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you.” Charlie gave him a thumbs up and Dean chuckled.

A second later a few other guys came bustling into the garage laughing. “Morning Fella’s,” Dean called to them. He reached out and grabbed Castiel by the sleeve and tugged him over to a wall of coveralls. “You need to put these on. Expect to get a little greasy today.”

Accepting the clothes he started to pull them on and snapping snaps. Dean walked over to the other guys and seemed to be talking to them and pulling them over to Cas.

“Guys, this is Jimmy Campbell. He is learning the ropes.” The guys all held out their hands and Castiel made sure to shake each one and not make too much eye contact since Gabe was always telling him he stared too much.

He couldn’t remember all of their names but a few stood out. Ash; because of his mullet, Garth; because he seemed a bit weird, and Adam; because he was cute but not as cute as Dean. There were two others but Dean had told him that they were just part-time workers. They came to help out when there was a lot to do in the shop.

Greetings ended and Dean went straight to showing Castiel around the cars. Unfortunately, he realized really quickly he was not cut out for this type of work and he noticed Dean getting frustrated with him.

“Jimmy, check the dipstick for me.” Dean was under the car so Castiel stepped up to the car and looked around at the different parts. It looked like tubes and boxes hooked up to one another.

He noticed that some were labeled so he read each one of the words.

“Jimmy?” Dean called up but Castiel was intently looking around.

Castiel didn’t know when Dean had resurfaced from under the car but when he felt eyes on him he looked up and Dean was standing with his arms over his chest frowning.

Blushing, Castiel looked back down at the car. “I couldn’t find the dipstick. “

The dumbstruck look on Dean’s face was priceless and Charlie snickered but kept her composure behind the camera.

Suddenly a jolly laugh filled the room and Castiel, finding the source as Dean, watched the man go into a fit of laughter. Putting his hands on his knees, doubling over, laughing. “Oh man, Jimbo…”

Confused, Castiel tried smiling but he was perplexed. Why was Dean laughing at him?

Throwing his arm over Castiel’s shoulders, Dean poked him in the arm, “You are the dipstick, Jimmy.”

All the guys in the garage were now laughing.

“I’m sorry.” He blushed and looked over at Dean. “I don’t understand what is so funny.”

Dean pointed to a spot that said ‘oil’. “That is the dipstick.” Dean showed him how to pull out the long stick and explained what color the oil should be and how far it should come up. Castiel soaked in all the information so that he wouldn’t be embarrassed again.

“You’re fine, Jim." Dean, swiped at tears on his cheek, getting a bit of grease on his face. Making him that much more charming.  "Maybe you are not meant for the hands on type work. I bet you do better behind a desk.”

Castiel nodded in agreement and Dean smirked as he walked away shaking his head. Charlie followed Dean leaving Castiel standing by the car looking around under the hood at all the different things Dean had pointed out and trying to commit them to memory.

_Embarrassing_

=                               =                                      =                                             =

 

“So Dean,” Charlie’s camera was in his face. The light was kind of bright so he stepped back a little. “What are your thoughts so far on Jimmy?”

Dean smiled but looked down at the ground, kicking a pebble that skipped across the ground. “Jimmy seems like a nice enough guy. But, so far? I wouldn’t hire him here. He doesn’t know anything about cars. Maybe tomorrow, when he is doing office work, he will find his niche. However, today... let's just say that I will be behind schedule.”

Charlie hit a button and the light went off of his face so he blinked trying to readjust his eyes. “Thanks, Dean. If you don’t mind I will try and pull you aside later today so you can give a full on camera evaluation.”

Dean nodded and Charlie hurried off back to Jimmy’s side.

Honestly, Jimmy was kind of a cute guy minus the weird hair and shaggy facial hair. He seemed so stiff but he wasn’t afraid to learn, that was for sure. Poor guy probably couldn’t tell him what a lug nut was. Not everyone had the skill to work on a vehicle. That just made him wonder what got Jimmy into automotive work to start with. Probably was the paperwork or something since the guy reeked tax accountant. Dean had to give it to the guy, he took a joke well. A lot of guys he knew would have punched Dean in the face but not Jimmy. He just smiled and blushed and he had to admit that Jimmy blushing was adorable. _Wonder if he is single._

The thought left him just as quick as it had hit him because right at that moment Jimmy knocked a tray over causing tools and hardware to go scattering everywhere.  He watched as Jimmy frantically tried to pick up everything as quickly as he could. Dean grinned because the guy was a hot mess. 

“Alright, breaks over. Let’s try to finish at least two cars today, Jimmy.” He teased.

The guy wouldn’t make it in this business and while that gave Dean a peace of mind, knowing that this guy wouldn’t replace him. It also made him hate his job even more. He should be getting paid to run this place because where was Alastair? Yeah, Nowhere to be seen. Yet here he was training this guy only making half of what Alastair is making, if not less.

Frustrated, Dean couldn’t help but tease around the idea of quitting. He’s sure there is someone else out there willing to pay him what he deserves. _Maybe I will quit. But not today._ That’s what he told himself every day. Something has to change or Novak’s would be losing him as a worker and probably a lot of customers.  

An idea hit him. If Jimmy was going to get this job here because he knew someone higher up the chain. Then maybe if he got to know the new guy and was to open up to him, maybe Jimbo could put in a word for him. What could it hurt to try?

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think.


End file.
